


【翔润】Game Rules 27（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 27（ABO）

樱井翔绝对想不到，自己第二次跟松本润的邂逅，居然是在歌舞伎町的一家牛郎店里。

那天在松本润家被赶出来，樱井翔本来是打算一直在门口蹲到天亮的。

心里的小算盘打得十分好，松本润总得送龙儿上幼稚园吧，那肯定要出门，出门就别想再找借口溜了！

可惜所有的计划都被老爹一个突如其来的电话打断了。

樱井俊在电话那头说，明天有一个紧急会议需要樱井翔参加，已经给他订好了飞大阪的机票，还有一些工作需要当面交代给他，不管在哪，现在赶紧回家。

樱井翔没办法，只得挂了电话，咬牙切齿地在手机上给这个地方加了个定位，然后走到大路上打车去了。

另一边，樱井宅中，樱井俊面无表情地挂了电话，书房外的樱井舞则不停地抚胸口，安慰自己受了惊吓的小心灵。

刚才老爹的表情实在是太可怕了，屋子里都快结冰了。

第二天一大早，樱井翔就被打包扔到了大阪，跟进一个公司的项目，为期两个月。

项目顺利结束后，回到东京汇报了一下项目成果，他又被扔到了四国的香川，半个多月后，新的出差任务又来了，去九州。

樱井翔再迟钝也察觉出不对劲了，问了几个公司的高层，才知道他这些出差都是樱井俊额外要求的。

想到某种可能性，樱井翔立马打给了自家妹妹，逼问半小时，樱井舞终于支支吾吾地交代了。

好嘛，原来叛徒在这儿呢！

挂了电话，樱井翔气愤不已的同时，还夹杂着无奈和羞愧，自个儿都快四十岁了，依旧被老爹安排得明明白白，连一点反抗的余地都没有。

果然“人老奸，马老滑”。

樱井俊者，老奸巨猾是也。

樱井翔在九州提前完成了工作，偷偷溜回东京想要去找松本润，结果在机场碰到了自己多年不见的高中同学。

他是自己的前辈，两人又在同一个社团，樱井翔出国之前，曾受过这个前辈很多照顾，前辈的邀请，他就不得不答应了。

前辈也常年生活在国外，这次回国看望父母，连带着跟好友们聚一聚，今天他安排了高中时期同一社团的团员们聚餐，正巧碰到了樱井翔，他说什么也要把樱井翔带到聚会现场去。

盛情难却，樱井翔因为自己是临时回东京，行李统共就一个小包，前辈直接把他拉到了聚会场所，是一家半自助式的烤肉店，一群人都很长时间没见面了，寒暄叙旧不在话下，觥筹交错在所难免，樱井翔却不由得想起了他跟松本润的第一次共进晚餐，彼时害羞的润还拉上了二宫和相叶，后来更是有大野智的乱入。

那一次多开心啊，五个人像是认识很久了一样畅所欲言，樱井翔一直记得，松本润认真烤肉的模样，还有他笑着的侧脸。

现在两人离婚，他偶尔跟大野智喝一次酒，和二宫还有相叶则没了继续交往的理由，烤肉店的相聚，现在想来，竟然恍若隔世。

前辈喝兴奋了，嚷嚷着去歌舞伎町继续第二摊，樱井翔婉拒多次，却被一把塞进了出租车。

到了第二摊的场所，他才发现这是一家牛郎店，想要转身就走，前辈勾着他的脖子把他硬带了进去，还口齿不清地嘟囔，“樱井你这家伙，单身还这么矜持，今天晚上你就点一个！男人总憋着，对身体不好！”

樱井翔一脸生无可恋地被揪了进去，刚落座，他就已经开始庆幸，幸亏前辈把他带到了这家店里。

因为他看见了松本润。

就在隔着一个卡座的位置，松本润正跟一个五十来岁的秃顶腻腻歪歪，精心打理过的发型，穿着简单的黑色燕尾服，黑色西裤黑皮鞋，白色衬衫，衬衫的领口都快开到了肚脐上，在暧昧的灯光下，依旧能够看见他白皙的胸膛，以及若隐若现的红豆。脖子上却围着一条色彩鲜艳的丝巾，将禁欲和魅惑，都发挥到了极致。

秃顶对着松本润动手动脚，樱井翔看着，火气已经顶到了脑门上。

妈的把你的脏手拿开！

居然还想接吻！你他妈恶不恶心！

愤怒蒙蔽了双眼，酒精混淆了视觉，樱井翔根本没注意到，松本润掩藏在微笑之下的厌恶，也没有察觉，他一直在很有技巧地回避秃顶的索吻。

只要这老家伙噘着嘴凑上来，松本润就笑得甜甜的给他拿杯子灌一口酒，全是高度的烈酒，等到樱井翔冲到松本润面前的时候，那老东西已经醉的搂着他的同事亲去了。

松本润很轻松地从卡座上站起来，整理一下有些凌乱的衣服，冷静地看着好像突然从地里冒出来的樱井翔。

一方眉眼冷如寒冰，一方神色怒火中烧，冰与火的碰撞，让在场所有清醒的人都暗自咽了下口水。

坐在一边的琉晴还伸手扯了扯松本润的袖子，他已经认出来了，这个站在松本润对面的男人，就是之前把他认错的那个Alpha。原来，有渊源的是这两个人吗。

被扯的那只手轻轻摆了摆，叫他安心。

“这位先生，有事？”松本润笑眯眯地问樱井翔，把牛郎该有的姿态演绎了个十成十。

樱井翔更生气了。

“我要包你一夜，多少钱？”气愤加上喝了些酒，樱井翔开始口不择言。

“非常抱歉，店里的规定，不能中途换客人，我今天晚上只陪这些客人的酒，而且我只是陪酒的，您要是需要过夜的牛郎，请找那些手腕上绑丝巾的店员。”

松本润举杯示意，又坐了回去。

秃顶马上缠了上来，将头枕在松本润的大腿上，让松本润给他掏耳朵。

就在樱井翔想要伸手把松本润从沙发上揪起来的时候，害怕起冲突的琉晴高声喊道，“保安！”

话音刚落，两个彪形大汉就出现在了樱井翔面前，将他跟松本润隔离开，气势汹汹的样子，一看就不是善类。

趁着樱井翔应付保安的功夫，琉晴给在店里乱晃的几个男孩子使了个眼色，松本润也低声说，“今晚上的小费都归你们了，能从他们兜里掏出多少，看你们本事。”就跟着琉晴溜走了。

三个男孩子翩然入座，取代了松本润和琉晴的位置，将那几个老东西哄得五迷三道，比他们两个在的时候，还要开心。

终于跟保安们解释明白了，松本润也早就不见了。

发型没变，衣服换了一身，松本润晃荡在盛夏深夜的街道上，坦坦荡荡的模样，反倒让那些醉汉变态们不敢接近，借着夜色和抑制贴片的掩盖，谁也没认出来，这个大摇大摆走着的男人，居然会是个Omega。

走在公寓所在的小路上，松本润远远地就看见公寓楼下站着一个黑影，他不禁将手伸进口袋里，双手握紧了那两个不锈钢指虎。

武器都已经套在手指头上了，松本润越走越近，才看清了那个低着头不知道想什么的家伙，正是樱井翔。

双手蓦地放松了下来。

真是的，也不知道他是怎么做到的，居然能先一步赶到这里。

松本润胡思乱想间，就被听到响动抬起头的樱井翔按在了公寓旁边的围墙上。

“居然去做牛郎？松本润，你有没有想过龙儿？！”樱井翔眼睛都红了，语气十分强横地质问着，好在他还算清醒，顾忌着大半夜的，声音并没有高起来。

“我一直都在考虑她，要不然她怎么长到这么大？”松本润似笑非笑，俨然把樱井翔当做了不可理喻的醉鬼。

“你就让她一个人在家？这么小的孩子，你有没有点责任心？”

“她不在家，我把她送到朋友那里了。”

“哪个朋友？他是谁？”

“我的朋友，你好像没必要知道吧？”

“你怎么能让那老东西碰你，恶不恶心……”

“恶心啊，可我得赚钱吧，否则，我跟龙儿喝西北风？”

“我可以……”

“我们已经离婚了，樱井翔。”松本润十分严肃地打断了他，满脸都是认真的神色，“你这算什么？虽然我当初让你们家损失了一千亿，可我也听说了，松本胜雄和松本三郎入狱之后，松本家几乎一半的产业都被樱井财团收购了，这两年你们应该多赚了不止一个一千亿了吧。那我们就两清了，从此桥归桥，路归路，都放过彼此，不好么？”

“我已经知道了，我们不适合在一起，那为什么还纠缠不清呢？要知道，当断不断，必受其乱啊，樱井桑。”

纠缠不清？当断不断，必受其乱？樱井翔觉得，此刻松本润的话，刺耳极了，我从来都愿意跟你纠缠不清，也永远都不想跟你断！你把我给骗了，留下一张离婚届就跑没了影儿，生了孩子都不告诉我，我没资格当她爹是怎么的！

理智和冷静都去他妈的吧！我现在就要松本润就范！

这么想着，樱井翔一边释放出属于他的信息素，一边欺身上前……

肚子猛地一疼，樱井翔像一只虾一样地弯了下去，松本润贴着墙迅速平移，飞快地跑上了楼。

强忍着疼，樱井翔追了上去，属于松本润那一间公寓的门，还是在他的鼻子前被关了个严实。

“砰！”第一声是大门合上的声音。

“砰！”第二声是樱井翔的拳头砸在上面的声音。

松本润喘着气靠在房门上，对方砸门的力气之大，让他的后背都弹跳了一下。外面变得寂静无声，他贴着大门就滑了下去，直至屁股坐在了玄关的地上。

要是理智能控制情感就好了。

双臂抱着膝盖，松本润出神地想着。

生气，故意惹怒对方，一直别扭，一直拒绝，不过是因为，他对樱井翔还余情未了。

不，准确的来说，是他对他的爱，从未变过。

可是他也委屈啊，就算清楚在合同上是自己骗了樱井翔，可是躲在路口，亲眼看见这人一点都不带犹豫地拿着离婚届提交到市役所，然后两手空空地出来，他就止不住地委屈。

难道，在你心里，就没有一点对我的不舍和留恋吗？我知道一千亿不是个小数字，我也能理解你的愤怒，可是，可是我就是委屈。

我幻想着你会满世界的找我，你能理解我的苦衷，你会问我，为什么要这样做，我就会跟你解释，告诉你全部，抱着你跟你道歉，保证用我的一生去偿还。

可是你没有，你只是简单粗暴地将这件事一刀切，没有追究我的责任，也没有追寻我的下落。

我知道我活该。

但这不妨碍我委屈。

松本润将脸埋在臂弯里，深深地，充满着无奈地叹了口气。

坐了一会儿，他就从地上站起来，把衣服脱下来扔进了洗衣机，走进淋浴间开始洗澡。

哗啦啦的水声掩盖了一切异响，他根本没听见，门外的樱井翔被巡警带走的声音。

在局子里呆了一宿，直到第二天下午，樱井舞的Omega来交了保释金，樱井翔才被放出来。

“大哥，你要不要跟我回家？”娇小的Omega询问樱井翔，因为她还没到一米五五，跟樱井翔说话的时候，都是仰着头的。

“你先回去吧，我在这附近走走，换换心情。”樱井翔摇摇头，打发走了这个娇小的姑娘。

漫无目的的在大街上走着，樱井翔来到了一所幼稚园外。

很普通的社区幼稚园，一大群孩子正在操场上跑来跑去，等待着家长来接，现在正是放学的时间。

樱井翔的目光被一个小姑娘吸引了，这孩子他现在熟悉的要命，正是龙儿。

本来一群孩子玩得好好的，突然来了几个看样子是大班的孩子，想要抢占龙儿那一群中班孩子聚集的滑梯。

属于孩子们的冲突开始了。

“松本龙儿你没妈妈！”

“只有爸爸好可怜啊！这么可怜就不要玩滑梯了！”

“就是就是！”

一方人多，一方人少，眼见无法靠武力争夺，带头的男孩突然开始展开语言上的攻势。

樱井翔听了这些话，心一下子就揪紧了。

龙儿会哭吧，连他这个大人听了，心里都不是滋味。

“我只有爸爸，那又怎么样？”可龙儿也没哭，也没委屈，只是很奇怪地问领头的大孩子。

“我爸爸是天底下最好的爸爸。”

“我能每周都去游乐园玩，所有的项目都不用排队，还不用买票，你能么？”

“我去便利店，连环画随便看，想吃什么就能拿什么，我能自己打果汁，还能把硬币放到钱匣子里，你能么？”

“我爸爸每周六都带着我散步，每周六我都能郊游，坐在草地上吃便当，你能么？”

“爸爸教我算数，教我国文，我会算五十以内的加减法，会写好多汉字，你会么？”

接二连三的问题，以小姑娘特有的软糯声音说出来，让对面的孩子们都涨红了脸，尤其是领头的那个。

他的父母平时非常忙，将他交给爷爷奶奶照顾，老人害怕孩子出意外，哪儿都不带他去，在便利店里也不能随心所欲地挑自己喜欢的零食，他最羡慕的就是便利店的店员，可以从机器里酷酷的打果汁，可以很帅气地将硬币放进那个“喀嚓”一声弹开的钱匣子里。

小男孩越想越伤心，嘴慢慢撇了起来。

龙儿还有最后一击，成了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。

她说，“这些你都没有做过，好可怜哦！”

那孩子“哇——！”的一声就哭出来了。

樱井翔则惊呆了，他实在是不敢相信，这小家伙还不到五岁，伶牙俐齿的模样，却让很多大人都自愧不如。

他目瞪口呆地看着那几个大孩子铩羽而归，龙儿继续带着伙伴们霸占这个滑梯。

也就没注意到，有一个他本来十分熟悉的人，走进了幼稚园的院子。

有人喊了一声，龙儿抬眼一看，就迅速跟伙伴们告别，向着门厅跑去。

过了一会儿，大野智肩膀上骑着龙儿，从幼稚园的大门拐了出来，迎面撞见了樱井翔。

“我说，尼桑，你是不是应该，跟我解释一下？”

樱井翔看着有些无措的大野智，嘴角噙着一抹十分危险的笑容。

——TBC


End file.
